Indebido
by Ivychankasumi
Summary: Estaba mal. Era un error. Estaban confundidos. No les importaba... ambos sabian que no podian ocultarse ese sentimientos mas alla de familiar que sentian. Drabble. Fubuki Brother's Incest


Ohaio! Aca de nuevo Ivy con su desperdicio de Fics jojojo, bueno, estoy pensando hacer una tabla de drabblers porque cuando me aburro y no tengo inspiración para roles nacen de repente… y seria bueno publicarlos y tener un orden, no? Bueno, este es de los hermanos Fubuki, experimentando con el incesto de estos dos, solo había escrito de Yuiichi y kyousuke una vez. Espero que les guste aunque mi no valga la pena? Debo ser la única persona que escribe un drabble tan largo XD pero no es one-shot… mis shots son más largos e.e

**Tipo:** Drabble

**Género:** Yaoi

**Pareja**: AtsuyaxFubuki

**Disclaimer:** Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, si fuera así el opening de chrono Stone no sería tan jodidamente triste –llora-

**Advertencias:**

Posibles faltas de ortografía. Narración realmente aburrida. Repeti muchas veces la palabra "hermano" –LOL-

**Dedicado a:** Ikiro Zuyiname –nena, os amoro-

* * *

-No tiene nada de malo…Verdad?- O eso era lo que siempre quería pensar el mayor sobre todo esto. Y es que algo dentro de sí le gritaba que se detuviera, que dejara todo esto, que estaba mal, que era… un error…

-Claro que no Onii-san…- susurro el de los cabellos rosas a su hermano, en el oído causando temblores placenteros que recorrían su columna.

-P-pero Atsuya… tu y yo somos h-hermanos…- susurro nuevamente, no quería que los descubrieran, en cualquier momento la encargada del orfanato podía llegar… y después… después todo estaría realmente mal…

-Me amas?- se separo de el, ignorando lo necesitado que estaba su cuerpo con seguir con acto. Los ojos azules de Shirou, y los propios de un tenue anaranjado… La seriedad que mostraba su loco hermano preocupo al que estaba debajo.

Desvió la mirada a un lado de la habitación, su sonrojo se hizo aun más notorio… y es que Atsuya había dado en el clavo –S-si… te amo Onii-san…

-Entonces?- acaricio la mejilla del mayor con ternura, haciendo que lo mirara de nuevo –Si es amor… no tiene nada de malo…- Que responder? Un "De acuerdo, entonces sigue"? Abrió la boca para pronunciar algo, cuando los pasos pesados de alguien los saco de su trance.

En un movimiento rápido, Atsuya pasó a su cama y cubriéndose con la manta en un solo salto, Shirou por su parte solo subió la manta hasta casi sus ojos, cubriendo el fuerte sonrojo provocado a todas las atenciones nocturnas. Miro de reojo, había una sombra, dos piernas ahí, tal vez pegando oreja para poder escuchar.

-Niños?- pregunto una joven, asomando su rostro por la puerta. Ambos cerraron los ojos, fingiendo estar dormidos. No querían que ella los descubriera, podría ir con la directora y acusarles… no solo eran homosexuales… cometían incesto.

-Es ese estúpido de Shirou, habla dolo dormido- frotándose el ojo levanto medio cuerpo, bostezo largamente y volvió a mirar a la mujer. –Y su presencia no ayuda mucho, lo hará hablar más…- puso los ojos en blanco, como si quisiera olvidarse del asunto, pues era tedioso.

-Borreguitos…- murmuro con voz soñador el asesino de osos, si, a Atsuya le dieron muchas ganas de echarse a reír a carcajadas, pero debía de despistar a la mujer.

-Necesita algo más?- de mala manera, volvió a recostarse, de golpe y con hastío. Aliviada, la mujer dio un suspiro y volvió a su habitación lo más silenciosa que pudo. Ambos Fubuki se voltearon para verse. Ambos estaban serios y tenían el ceño fruncido. Después de unos segundos la reacción hizo efecto. Tapando sus bocas lo más que pudieron soltaron una gran y larga risa.

-No puedo creer que se lo tomara en serio- se burlo el moreno, estaba deseoso de meterse a la cama de Shirou y hacerlo suyo, como ya había sido varias noches, pero el susto y los de por si gigantescos nervios de su hermano le hicieron tomar la decisión de abstenerse. –Buenas noches Shirou- dijo para voltearse, acurrucándose lo más que podía en su cama.

Suspiro antes de cerrar los ojos y trato de relajar a esa parte que había animado con sus varitas tan ukes su hermano. –Soy un pervertido…- murmuro para sí mismo, cuando sintió como dos brazos lo envolvían, en una especie de abrazo, muy de junto que no le ayudaba en nada.

-Entonces… que tal si seguimos, perver-nii- el susodicho, soltó una sonrisa picara y se volvió. Esa sería una noche larga. Más que las anteriores.

* * *

Merezco aunque sea un review? –llora-

Os quiere y vigila

Ivy


End file.
